<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Oneshots by shadowmarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430618">Sanders Sides Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmarch/pseuds/shadowmarch'>shadowmarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Villain School, Angst, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Honestly I love them so much, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sickfic, Soulmates, Swearing, Werewolves, actually like request anything im thirsty for brain food, gay boisss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmarch/pseuds/shadowmarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots and things for my fellow fanders. For Sanders Sides. Updates weekly, or when I’m feeling motivated, lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety &amp; Creativity &amp; Dark Creativity &amp; Deceit &amp; Logic &amp; Morality &amp; Thomas (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Strange - Analogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all!</p><p>TYSM FOR ALL THE HITS, KUDOS, AND KIND COMMENTS MY LADIES LORDS AND NONBINARY ROYALTY! IT MEANS THE WORLD!</p><p>Now that that’s out of the way...</p><p>I don’t want to bore you with my rambling, so let’s make this quick. (Or, you know, just scroll down...)</p><p>Here goes nothing. *INHALES*</p><p> </p><p>HI. THIS IS A COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS AND MAYBE SHORT STORIES FOR SANDERS SIDES. MY NAME IS MARCH. UPDATED WEEKLY.</p><p>*Gasps for air after aggressively yelling at all of you*</p><p>Sorry, I’m not good at talking. To people. Nevermind, just go ahead and read. Feel free to attack me in the comments for my typos or just say hi. Enjoy my crap &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Virgil wants is to finish his homework and not bother Logan.</p>
<p>But why does his head HURT so much?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo. I’m March. That’s all. Go enjoy my crap &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What were the main contributing factors to the decline of feudalism in the Middle Ages?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question on Virgil’s paper lay unanswered, though he had been staring at it for a solid twenty minutes. Twenty-five? Maybe thirty. Crap, his head hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Vigil was beginning to think it wasn’t because of his difficult homework question. He grabbed another tissue and sloppily blew his aching nose for the second time that minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan gave him a strange look from his place across the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their study session was proving a little more valuable to him than to Virgil. After a day full of throbbing headaches, a stuffy nose, and draining lectures that he hardly retained a word of, all Virgil wanted to do was cuddle up in a mountain of blankets and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But ruining his limited time he got to spend with Logan was out of the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil blew his nose again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It astounded Virgil that his attractive friend sitting across from him kept such a level head, regardless of their brutal homework piles. Logan was always the smart and intimidating one out of the friend group, but he is so gentle with Patton and so kind to Virgil and so pretty and so cool and so-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil glanced up to realize Logan was still staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chill ran down Virgil’s spine from the cold (seriously, how was Logan wearing ONLY a button-down?! Is something wrong with Logan’s air conditioning?!), which was a strange contrast to the blush creeping onto Virgil’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have audibly shivered from the chill, since Logan’s face contorted more so than before. He looked… worried? Huh. With his intellect, a little homework shouldn’t worry him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil? Are you quite alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t responding to my previous query regarding your… slowing progression on that History paper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan bit his lower lip. Virgil’s eyes were immediately drawn to the movement, but he bashfully glanced back up to Logan’s eyes. Logan’s piercing, icy blue eyes. Logan’s beautiful eyes. Logan’s… Virgil’s eyelids drooped and began to close. Strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil snapped his sore eyes back open. He still hasn’t responded to Logan’s question. Logan who is still staring at him with unfaltering intensity. Hmm. Sexy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, fine. M’ Fine. Oh, the paper. I, uh-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sneezed in his elbow. Idiot. Just answer his question. Answer the…- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it so cold in this room??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan didn’t look convinced. His worry line deepened as he set his pen down and rose from his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn, it, stupid, stupid, he’s leaving, he’s so annoyed by you, he’s done, focus on feudalism, finish your homework gotta get it done gottakeepworkinggottaaaa…….’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil fell off his chair as his mind nearly slipped from consciousness. Too tired and sore to reach out and stop the fall, he braced for impact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impact never came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strange. Many things were strange about today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was moving. He was moving?? He certainly wasn’t walking. He must-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone was carrying him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan was carrying him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s eyes shot open again. They met Logan’s gorgeous icy blue ones. A blush exploded on Virgil’s face and neck as he used the last of his strength attempting to squirm away. Logan’s strong arms held firm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Virgil, I’m not going to harm you. You need rest,” said Logan, whose face was reddening as well. Also strange. It couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>exerting to carry Virgil’s thin frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- I’m fine, you don’t have to- we can do our homewo-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. You are resting until you are relieved of this sickness. Your wellbeing is much more valued than our studying.” Logan continued walking to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But I value spending time with you more than my wellbeing!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil left unsaid. (Partially for his own dignity, partially because he was too exhausted to speak.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Virgil groaned and planted his face in Logan’s chest, which was much easier than looking at those gorgeous blue eyes and defined jaw and soft smile and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s carrying me HOLY-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted when his back came in contact with Logan’s apartment bed. Logan set him down with uttermost gentleness and ease. Feeling too sick and tired to be embarrassed anymore, Virgil collapsed on a pillow and decided to let sleep take the pain away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something (someone?) warm wrapped around Virgil’s waist. The gentle action, coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a familiar scent, would have sent Virgil to sleep even if he didn’t feel like a rhinoceros was dancing around in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone tightened their protective grip on Virgil’s waist and started running a hand through his hair, which was infinitely calming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And despite the sickness, Virgil had never felt better as he happily accepted sleep’s calling.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay. First one done</p>
<p>...Part two?</p>
<p>REQUESTS ARE OPEN!</p>
<p>Bye for now :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Shut Up - Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman is growing frustrated after losing to Janus in sparring, but there are always other ways to get the upper hand...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As requested by calm_thy_snitties (great prompt by the way!), have some Roceit.</p>
<p>I had fun writing this one, so please tell me what you think!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings: Some spice ;), Hand-to-hand combat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is that all you’ve got?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat clung to Roman’s forehead as he panted and got back up to his feet from his spot on the mat. Janus merely laughed and accepted the trash talk with glee, all too glad to return the banter as Roman shook out his sore muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get your pretty little head in a twist, Roman. The best is yet to come.” A smirk pulled at Janus’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least one of them was enjoying himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman, on the other hand, was growing increasingly frustrated as his annoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend continued to out-spar him. Again. and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Janus made it look easy with his graceful movement, but Roman’s strain was becoming visible as the quality of his strikes continued to lessen with his energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman couldn't wait to wipe that little smirk off his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure, Bananaconda,” Roman replied as he stepped forward towards Janus. “This match </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>end with the better fighter on top.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of their skill levels, Janus was always extremely impressed with Roman’s will to always keep trying, no matter the circumstance. But his respect for Roman didn’t hold him back from the teasing, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’ve come to your senses then?” Janus replied, brushing imaginary dust from his sleeveless training top that so generously displayed his toned arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was conflicted as to whether he wanted to punch the man or continue to shamelessly ogle his beautiful figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to be a common issue that appeared for Roman while dating Janus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman decided on launching himself towards the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus batted away Roman’s first strike, but took the second in his chest. He gasped and wobbled back. Roman sent a high kick at the direction of the surprised warrior, who ducked just in time and took a swing at his opponent’s thigh. The blow made Roman falter and fall to one knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How kind of you to kneel before me,” Janus remarked with an eyebrow raise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep it up with the witty insults. It’s rather-” He growled for effect, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rousing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. Seduction can’t be fair play. Roman wouldn’t fall for that. Janus’s smirk only grew at the sight of Roman’s embarrassed and frustrated state. He stumbled back to both feet and sent another blow towards the sly snake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus dodged Roman’s swing and sidestepped. Roman gasped and was thrown off balance by Janus’s graceful movement, which Janus used to his advantage. He swiftly kicked Roman’s feet out from under him and let Roman fall, pinning him to the ground. After successfully trapping his victim, Janus gleefully chuckled. Roman groaned and attempted to kick his sneaky opponent, only to be straddled and held down by Janus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The loser pouted as Janus relaxed, offering a hand to assist Roman back up. “I wasn’t trying that hard anyway…” He mumbled, brushing his sweaty bangs away from his eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. “Right, of course. But it looks like I ended up on top after all,” he teased Roman. “Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman had had enough. He stepped closer to his prideful boyfriend as he continued to rant, unaware of the approaching predator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it was child’s play, truly. I am far superior in hand to hand combat-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman took no more time to smash their mouths together, finally silencing the gorgeous man, capturing his prey. Roman used Janus’s shock to his advantage, backing him to the wall and closing any previously present gap between their heated bodies. But Janus seemed to comply with being silenced as he gratefully deepened the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smirked, having finally gained the upper ground. He tugged at Janus’s hair, making his boyfriend’s knees tremble as he grasped Roman’s chest. Janus whined at the contact and fought for dominance with the kiss, but Roman was way ahead of him. The taller man’s tongue explored Janus’s mouth as he mercilessly pulled at his hair, claiming the arrogant fighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Janus wasn’t ready to be won over just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands snuck their way up Roman’s training shirt as Roman continued roughly attacking Janus’s mouth. Gripping Roman’s side, he sneakily bit down on his captor’s bottom lip, who tried to hold back a surprised squeal. Janus flipped them, shoving Roman against the wall and pinning his arms next to his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheater!” Roman snarled as he feebly struggled against Janus’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t deny that you want this, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want nothing of the sort!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see what we can do about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus dived at Roman’s neck, mercilessly sucking at all his sensitive spots that he knew too well. Roman would have crumpled to the ground if it weren’t for Janus’s viselike grip, trying and failing to stifle his moans of pleasure. Janus’s signaturely saccharine smirk had returned to his unlawfully gorgeous features as he continued to assault Roman’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair to Roman that this man could make him so weak so easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So-“ Janus said between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear that-“ kiss, “You do-“ kiss, “Want me-“ kiss, “-eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman let another moan go and managed to sputter, “What.. what did I say?? Just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up and kiss me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to oblige.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for Roman, the sneaky bastard released him from his hold and reunited their mouths, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist. Roman let his own arms drape around Janus’s neck. They continued kissing in the silence of the dojo, both of them soaking up as much of the moment as they could before the need for oxygen kicked in like it always did. They panted after reluctantly separating their mouths, Janus bringing their foreheads together and interlocking their fingers. Goofy smiles spread across the faces of the lovestruck fools.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone on this insufferable asshole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus was the one to break the pleasant silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I take that as a yes? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>want me?” Janus traced his finger along Roman’s jawline, teasing again. But Roman understood the true meaning behind those simple words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SooOoO! I added a liiitle bit of fluff at the end, couldn’t help it :P</p>
<p>Hope I satisfied your request, calm_thy_snitties! Requests are still open, by the way. I’m probably going to be updating daily for awhile if at all possible.</p>
<p>Thanks so much for all the hits and kudos yall!</p>
<p>Bye for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. REQUEST STUFF!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey yall! So I’m gonna open up requests again! It’s been awhile lol</p><p> </p><p>I have some other fun stuff planned, so I might not get to all of them, and probably not right away, but i’ll see what I can do :)</p><p> </p><p>So, go crazy!</p><p> </p><p>Bye for now.</p><p> </p><p>-March</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3. A Perfect Day - Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Roman take their kids (Patton and Virgil) to an amusement park. A fluff-fest is in store.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As requested by Writersfic! I hope this satisfies :3</p>
<p>Enjoy the fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy! Look at the pretty blue one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton’s incessant bouncing and giggling practically demanded attention as he pointed at a nearby cotton candy stand. He nearly fell off the bench, but Logan, well aware of the 8 year old’s antics, caught the squirming boy and plopped him back on the seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Pa!” Patton smiled his gap toothed grin and pushed his askew round glasses back in front of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan sighed and chuckled as he ran a hand through his dark locks, already drained from a single hour at the amusement park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he wanted to make sure that his children Patton and Virgil had a good time, the loud crowds and sugar overloads weren’t exactly his scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His husband Roman, on the other hand, seemed to be having just as much fun as their children. His energy was certainly lasting longer than Logan’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman gave the stressed father a knowing look, raising an eyebrow to say, <em> I’ve got this one. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan planted a quick kiss on Roman’s nose. “Thanks dear. Don’t buy too mu-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“COTTON CANDY! An <em> excellent </em> idea, Prince Patton!” Roman turned to the ecstatic boy, scooping the bundle of giggles into his arms. He then swiveled dramatically to Virgil. “And what about you, My Little Starry Night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil raised his hand and bit down on his sweater sleeve, giving a soft smile. “Pink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman gently held Virgil’s free hand and beamed at the two of them. “Then we shall embark on this journey! Together!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And off they went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan watched this scene unfold with a warming heart at the sight of his beautiful family.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Pa? Can we try the carousel next?” Virgil spoke quietly, pointing in the direction of the glittering ponies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we certainly can, dear.” Logan replied gently to his reticent son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CAROUSEEEL!” Patton grabbed Virgil’s arm and practically dragged him over to the line, a trail of laughter following them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan and Roman followed in a more civil manner. (In other words, Logan restrained his husband from chasing down their sons like a madman and subsequently taking five billion pictures of their time on the carousel. Giving the boys time alone was important, but hard to do for a parent.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Logan said after Roman complied at last. “If I wasn’t in love with you, It would be much more laborious to have to deal with your dramatics constantly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman stopped walking and gently tilted Logan’s chin towards his own face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you’re in love with me, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Yes, quite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They leaned in and shared a simple, tender kiss to commemorate the rare moment of peace.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“You want to go to the <em> haunted house?!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil and Patton nodded feverishly, their grins almost wider than Roman’s panicked eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pleeeeaase Daddy? Pa will protect you!” Patton confidently stuck a finger in Logan’s direction. “He’s very big and strong!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That he is, Patton. That he is.” Roman winked at Logan, who blushed immensely, muttering ’<em> Not in front of the kids…’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil bounced lightly in excitement, ignorant of the tension between his fathers. “The monsters will stay away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman sighed. “I sure hope so… But you might have to hold my hand, Virgil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OO! OO! That means I can hold Pa’s hand!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Patton.” Logan glanced at his doubtful partner. ”Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose we still have time…” Roman gave in to the begging after glancing at Logan’s wristwatch. “My my. You little manipulators win again.” Roman pinched Virgil’s pale cheek, making them both laugh as the family strolled towards the haunted house as if they owned the place.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“GRAAAUGH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“EEEEEEEK!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman screeched and unconsciously launched himself at Logan, who’s reflexes yet again saved the day as he caught Roman mid-jump. The haunted house was proving to be quite the challenge for the drama queen in his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, their fearless children seemed to be doing just fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton had squealed at the sight of the monster, jumping to Virgil for protection, but then laughed. Virgil didn’t even react, save for a smile on his face reserved for Patton’s adorableness. The kids were both 8 years of age, but Patton had always looked up to Virgil as a role model and a big brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan laughed at the sight of his distressed husband in his arms and how it compared to their children. But, alas, Roman was somehow still looking <em> adorable </em> despite his nervous state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman’s hair was disheveled, giving him a rugged flair. His skin had paled in fear, actually becoming a nice contrast to his full red lips and green eyes. A touch of sunburn made his cheeks rosy and ears rosy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman caught Logan staring, and they both couldn’t help but stare into each other’s eyes and let the world melt away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A perfect day with a hardly perfect family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Roman and Logan wouldn't change anything if they could.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BONUS</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think Daddy and Pa are just gonna keep starin’ at each other like that, Patton?” Virgil asked, amused at his cute, lovestruck parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton gasped dramatically and struck a pose, obviously learning from Roman’s ‘dramatics’ as Pa would often call them. “Virgil! They are in loOove! Don’t understand the feeling of true love?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil’s mind immediately drifted to the very cool, very sweet, very cute kid from his school, Remy. He sheepishly chewed his sweater cuff and smiled. “Maybe.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First family fic! What do y’all think? requests are still open, and I’m gonna try to get done with as many as I can. </p>
<p>Stay safe guys! And if you are feeling stressed at all, feel free to reach out and I’ll maybe write a chapter just addressing the fears we have during this time and ways to deal with the anxiety and stress? Idk, just lmk. </p>
<p>Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4. A Touch of Sin - Analoceitmus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil, Logan, Remus, and Janus all relax with a couple drinks before bed.</p><p>Just a couple.</p><p>Juuust a couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request by WantedButcher, so here, some Analoceitmus! </p><p>*Tosses you some drunk fluff*</p><p>Have fun reading about these disastrous gays :)</p><p>QUICK DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT SUPPORT EXCESSIVE ALCOHOL USE. Stay responsible!</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: irresponsible alcohol use, kissing, swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darliiing I’m drunk as h- heEll!”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil watched Janus fling his body over a startled Logan’s lap. After a long day’s discussion, the sides were more than happy to unwind with a little alcohol. It was Janus’s suggestion for all of them to ‘invite a touch of sin to the table to drown our stress in alcohol.’ And Janus wasn’t lying when he said ‘drown.’</p><p> </p><p>“I am a-... I’m p-perfectly aware Janus, you’ve only told me so eight… seven? Eight times,” Logan replied while trying and failing to straighten his tie. His attempts to stay professional were dwindling as the many drinks made their way into his system.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughed at his boyfriends as he nursed a beer of his own.</p><p> </p><p>So… maybe they had more than just a ‘touch’ of sin.</p><p> </p><p>It was rather entertaining to see how different they all became when drunk. Logan had, at first, resisted the alcohol that Janus was shoving in his face, but finally gave in and was paying the price. (Virgil theorizes that the ‘Janus Puppy Eyes™’ were what stole him to the dark side.)</p><p> </p><p>Janus had boozed up without so much as a second thought and was acting even <em> more </em>dramatic than his sober self. He also enjoyed telling people he was drunk, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>And as for The Duke himself, Remus-</p><p> </p><p>“GoOoD MOOORNING BITCHES!”</p><p> </p><p>“Remus, I do believe it is s- still night.”</p><p> </p><p>“GoOoD EEEVENING BITCHES!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked downright <em> hilarious. </em></p><p> </p><p>His hair was <em> everywhere. </em>His makeup was smeared and rubbing off. At some point, he had removed his shirt and was using it as a superhero cape. There was a bottle of Vodka in his hand that he was spilling with every wobbly step, and he had stolen Remy’s sunglasses that were now askew on his face. He haphazardly sashayed his way to Virgil and took a long swig of the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil my SUNSHINE, my<em> sexy BEAST </em>, how are you doi- you doing on this fine night~?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t hold back his laughter as Remus sloppily tried to kiss the emo, missing completely and face planting against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m definitely doing better than you, Remus. And the others, for that matter.” Virgil cocked his head back to Janus, who was finding ways to embarrass Logan.</p><p> </p><p>“My, what a <em> gorgeous </em> face that is, dearest-!” Janus whined. He suddenly grabbed Logan’s head and crushed their mouths together. Logan squeaked in shock and blushed profusely but quickly got into the impromptu makeout session.</p><p> </p><p>“SAVE SOME FOR MEEEE~!” Remus stumbled his way towards the heated men and flopped in between them, stretching his legs out for effect. Janus happily pulled the drunk disaster into his lap and they went right at it. Logan sat there looking a little dazed, but satisfied nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head in disbelief at the sight of the idiots. He loved them, but they would be just as hard to deal with in the morning when the hangovers hit. A familiar song began playing on the speakers, which caught Remus’s attention. He separated his mouth from Janus’s at last and stood up so fast he fell over. Popping up as if nothing had happened, he returned to Virgil and tugged his arm. “Come dance with me babyyy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Remus, you’re very drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re <em> way </em> too sober!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But then <em> straight </em>to bed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Buahah! STRAIGHT!”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil somehow laughed at Remus’s joke in spite of himself as they swayed (more like wobbled) to the beat, Virgil catching Remus every so often to keep him from face planting for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>Janus and Logan quickly joined in the spontaneous dance party. Logan was drunk enough not to care that he was dancing like an idiot, which the others were finding endearing and adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was drawn out of his thoughts as Remus suddenly stopped moving and screeched two dreaded words.</p><p> </p><p>“CATCH MEEE!”</p><p> </p><p>“REMUS NO-“</p><p> </p><p>Remus bounded into Virgil, whose thin frame and unpreparedness sent them both toppling to the floor. Janus broke into an uncharacteristic fit of giggles and Logan looked a little worried. Virgil shoved the trouble maker off his chest and got himself up, quietly fuming.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it. Bed time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby nooo! Pwease?” Remus reached out to squish Virgil’s cheeks, but the anxious side stepped out of the way and held his firm gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your ass to sleep or no more hugs.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can never resist my hugs!” Remus indignantly moaned, but he looked like he was already fighting his exhaustion as he blinked to hold his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. It was like trying to control toddlers. “Logan, Janus, you both should probably sleep as we-“</p><p> </p><p>Virgil glanced back to see that the two had cuddled up on the floor and were out cold. </p><p> </p><p>Well. That’s one problem solved.</p><p> </p><p>It was amusing to Virgil that out of all of them, he was being the problem solver. Logan would be proud.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Remus had dizzily stumbled to the couch and flopped down onto one of the cushions, passing out without another word.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sweet Frank Iero.” Virgil laughed in relief and went straight to his room to settle in for a well- earned rest, not wanting to be around his boyfriends when they woke. What a day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Poor Thomas had MANY questions for them in the morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor poor Thomas. Sorry not sorry gurl ;)</p><p>I think it’s super funny to imagine the sides when they’re drunk, lol. Lemme know if yall wanna see more of this.</p><p>Bye for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5. Gone, Gone, Gone - Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus pushed everyone away. It was for their own good. He was dangerous.</p><p>But Roman was never one to listen to others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ughh it’s finally done! I had to re-write this multiple times and it caused me quite a deal of stress. I’m so glad I can say that it’s done, whew.</p><p>I’m actually also adding this to a new series of mine that I will be updating soon: Sanders Sides w/ powers! If you want to read it there or just show some love, I’ll link it here:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475174</p><p>More Roceit was requested by sithisms! hope this works :)</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Self-hate, fainting, referenced past abuse, threats, pain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus gasped for air as his hands were met with the cool concrete of his doorstep. His tears splattered to the ground, the stains being a stark reminder of what he had done.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No. Breaking down in front of your house is not an option.’ </em> He needed to seclude himself. Janus hauled himself back up while clutching the door handle, his other shaking hand grasping his keys.</p><p> </p><p>His vision was blurry, but he successfully managed to fumble with his keys enough to somehow unlock his front door. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t think.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>This was <em> all his fault. </em></p><p> </p><p>He had hurt the only person who had believed in him.</p><p> </p><p>He had hurt the only person he <em> loved </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he saw was his bathroom floor before he saw nothing but black.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Janus had hated himself. He hated what he could do. It was why he needed to distance himself from everyone. Everyone in his life, any person he became <em> remotely </em> close to, pushed away for their own good. It helped that he had no family. But the hardest part of pushing people away was the <em> looks on their faces. </em>The pained expressions on friends who would never understand why Janus wouldn’t let them into his life. They must never understand. He knew he was better off dead, for the world would be relieved of his vileness.</p><p> </p><p>It was Roman Prince who changed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>They started out as co-workers at a local library. One day Roman caught Janus sobbing his eyes out in the back bathroom. He had gently asked what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Janus ended up spilling everything to the poor man. </p><p> </p><p>How he could suck the very life out of a human being when he got angry, how he pushed everyone out of his life for their own safety, and how he never had any real friends.</p><p> </p><p>Roman had listened.</p><p> </p><p>Roman had held him.</p><p> </p><p>And Roman <em> stayed. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kind, strong, clever Roman had welcomed Janus into his life, regardless of the risks. Roman who held Janus while he sobbed and yelled how he hated himself. Roman who would spend the longest nights comforting him and convincing him of the good inside him that he kept denying.</p><p> </p><p>And to top it all off?</p><p> </p><p>Janus was falling in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Janus had pleaded, <em> begged </em>Roman to get rid of him while they still had time. It broke Janus’s heart. But despite everything, the beautiful man kept trying.</p><p> </p><p>Things had actually been getting better. For the first time in his life, Janus was feeling a sense of control over his despicable gift, all thanks to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was his new will to live.</p><p> </p><p> He remembers their practice clearly. They had spent countless hours together, training Janus’s mind to keep the dark power out, out, out. </p><p> </p><p>Away, away, away.</p><p> </p><p>Gone, gone, gone.</p><p> </p><p>Focus on Roman, focus on Roman, focus on Roman.</p><p> </p><p>Roman, Roman, Roman.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Janus! Janus! <em> Janus!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Janus was brought back into consciousness by a strong, nervous voice. He must have passed out from the stress after-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> OH NO. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything came flooding back into his memory.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Roman’s abusive ex-boyfriend had left one hell of a threat note on his doorstep. Janus tried to keep his anger in. Roman had tried to help.</p><p> </p><p>But the power was too much.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he had outbursts, it usually affected the person who was closest to him.</p><p> </p><p>And the only person that was in sight was Roman.</p><p> </p><p>The black magic had shot out of his fingertips and went straight for the man, who cried out in pain upon impact.</p><p> </p><p>Janus had never been able to stop the power as fast as he did that day. But Roman was still hurt, and Janus was too dangerous. He had to run away. He had to keep Roman safe.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Roman kept calling his name from outside his bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Janus?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROMAN WAS OK. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in there? Are you ok? I- I need you to be ok- I need to know you’re ok!”</p><p> </p><p>So very <em> Roman </em> to be worrying about Janus after he had just suffered indescribable pain. Janus didn’t deserve him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I’m in here, but-“</p><p> </p><p>The door was promptly yanked open at his response and Roman entered the small bathroom, a look of relief on his face. Janus scrambled away in fear of hurting him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank Julie Andrews! Janus, <em> please </em>don’t blame yourself for what happened, it’s not your fault, I definitely should have-“</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, please! You have to get far away from me, you can’t be here!”</p><p> </p><p>Roman approached Janus and knelt in front of the man. He grasped his hands, tears blooming in both their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving you! It was just a little mistake, it won’t happen again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, you’ll just get hurt, I’m way too dangerous! I have to protect you, I can’t control it-“</p><p> </p><p>“I made my decision when you told me about this. I’m staying because-“</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand! I can’t be trusted! I won’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“NO! Janus, YOU don’t understand! <em> I love you!!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Janus froze.</p><p> </p><p>His heart practically exploded in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Roman laughed sadly at Janus’s now stiff body. “I won’t ask for anything from you. Ever. All I want is for you to feel worthy of love. I want you to be happy. So <em> please </em>let me help you. It comes with risks, I know, but I knew that going in and-“</p><p> </p><p>Roman’s voice hitched as he saw Janus was leaning in ever so slightly, a silent question. </p><p> </p><p>“You, I…” Roman sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus closed the distance. Their lips met, the kiss being perfectly tender and gentle. Janus didn’t feel fireworks in his chest, and the butterflies had long gone a while into the kiss. It was just Roman. They molded together perfectly, as if they had been kissing their whole lives. As if it were meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>And all of a sudden, Janus had a realization.</p><p> </p><p>His dark powers were gone, never to be seen again.</p><p> </p><p>Gone, gone, gone.</p><p> </p><p>And all that was left?</p><p> </p><p>Roman, Roman, Roman.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>‘And they were co-workers’</p><p>‘Omg they were co-workers’</p><p> </p><p>Lmk what yall thought! Requests are still open!</p><p>Bye for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6. Can’t Sleep? - Dukexiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil’s werewolf boyfriend can’t sleep. Virgil is happy to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some werewolf!Remus x Virgil was requested by BurrnedUp! I had a really good idea, but then ended up starting over twice, so it turned into more of a drabble :,)</p>
<p>I’m so so sorry this wasn’t longer. Lmk if you wanna see more of it.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings: Biting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft knock on Virgil’s bedroom door woke him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The emo stirred. Late night knocks from Remus were common. His werewolf boyfriend was an insomniac, not unlike Virgil, but the half-man always had more trouble than Virgil with sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They slept in separate rooms. It was a good way to respect boundaries and give the other some space. On the other hand, it made Remus rather lonely at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The werewolf tentatively opened the door. His demeanor was always very soft and shy at night, contrasting strangely with his unyielding daytime energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil knew his boyfriend well. He knew how to help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded. You were hardly going to get a good answer from the man unless you prompted him correctly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The werewolf quietly walked over to Virgil’s bed and slid under the covers. Virgil wrapped his arms around him and hummed, knowing how it calmed him down. Remus relaxed into the hug, his fluffy ears twitching in contentment. The two lovers lay in comfortable silence for awhile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus couldn’t help himself, seeing as they were so close. He bit down on Virgil’s neck, leaving a red mark on the pale skin. It was a habit of Remus’s to claim Virgil, his possessive behavior showing through even on his shy nights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, n-no, not now babe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Remus purred and buried his face in the crook of Virgil’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil sighed and laughed quietly. To fall in love with a werewolf. Never did he imagine this before now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they slept.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cuties.</p>
<p>Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7. The Move - Analogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil and Logan try their best to take care of their son Emile. It’s hard, but they have each other every step of the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Analogical as parents was requested by mickers2001! I have fun writing this :)</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings: Some making out+spice, mild cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Emile… I think you’re gonna have to ask Pa for help with this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil grimaced at the math homework his son had excitedly shoved in front of him for Virgil to see. While Emile excelled in most other classes, math seemed to be an issue for the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil had also long forgotten how to do math…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile would have to wait until Logan got home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Daddy-O! I’ll just work on some other homework!” The happy boy replied. He turned and skipped back towards the living room, staring at his math paper the whole way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a good choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil’s eyes widened at seeing Emile blindly turn a corner. He sprinted after his son. “BE CAREFUL OF THE-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em> CRASH* </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil arrived in the living room to find Emile stranded in an ocean of unopened cardboard boxes. Logan had recently accepted a huge job offer that the family couldn’t pass up, so they had moved to Chicago to get started immediately. Virgil remembered the wonderful moment when they knew they would be able to provide a stable life for Emile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shoot. You ok bud?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine and dandy!” The clumsy child’s energy had not lessened, regardless of his stumble. Virgil offered him a hand, and Emile clambered back to his feet. His unfaltering optimism was what Virgil admired most in the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil smiled. He ruffled Emile’s hair and fixed his glasses. “Alright, dude. Maybe just go watch cartoons for a bit until Pa can help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emile squealed in joy. “CARTOOOOONS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned and ran for the couch, a laugh following him as he threw himself over it and flipped on the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil laughed in relief. That should keep him occupied and out of trouble for a few blessed minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of keys at the front door caught Virgil’s ear. His eyes lit up. Logan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swung open. Logan stepped inside, arms full with his briefcase and various files. His eyebrows were creased, adding to the stressed demeanor that his tense posture already portrayed. “I’m terribly sorry I’m late, needed to wrap things up at the firm, paperwork was endlessly grueling and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan continued to ramble as Virgil approached him. Virgil now had a worry crease of his own, for the sanity of his overworked husband. The humble man hardly asked for help with anything, not wanting to burden others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-but she wasn’t running with a strong case, which I couldn’t let slide, but that took awhile to convey to he-MMPH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan was promptly silenced by Virgil’s mouth capturing his in a kiss. He squeaked adorably in surprise, but relaxing into it, kissing back passionately. Paperwork fell to the ground around them as Logan’s hands met Virgil’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil laughed into the kiss and brought his hand to Logan’s jaw. He mischievously slipped his tongue inside Logan’s unsuspecting mouth. Logan gasped, separating their lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Virgil. Dear. I love you, but Emile could be mMPH-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently Virgil wasn’t in a listening mood that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan’s body betrayed him as he reluctantly deepened the kiss. <em> Fine then. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until his husband had snuck his hand to his ass and squeezed that Logan had to stifle a whine and jump back just in time as Emile obliviously strolled in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Pa! Mind helping me with somethin’?” Their son asked while stepping over the dropped files.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He-LLO EMILE.” He shot a glare in Virgil’s direction. The man hid his laugh behind his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan softened his gaze as it was redirected to Emile, kneeling in front of the boy. “I would be pleased to assist you. With what is my help required?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Math!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A fascinating subject… and I can see you are learning about fractions.” Logan stood and took the boy’s hand, leading him back towards the living room. “The word originates from the Latin root ‘fractio,’ meaning ‘to break.’ The Babylonians sophisticated a fraction system from the Egyptians-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The adorable nerd droned on as he and Emile walked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To stay out of their way and get some work done, Virgil decided to head to his study.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy thoughts of his lovely family followed him the whole way there.</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>Virgil woke with a start, scattering papers on his already messy desk. Sketchbooks littered the tabletop, along with various pencils, pens, and paints. He checked the time on his laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 2:47 A.M. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil yawned and stretched, surveying his unfinished drawing as he-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> WAIT. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> TWO FORTY-SEVEN A.M?!?! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil shot up, knocking his chair back in the process as his groggily half-asleep tried to go through what happened. He sped to the door of his study.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy <em> SHIT </em>I was supposed to cook for Emile and get him to bed and make sure his homework was done did I forget to do the laundry oh my god i forgot to-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil nearly ran into Logan, whom Virgil didn’t see leaning against the doorway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Logan! I am so sorr-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, I can assure you that everything is quite alright. I thought it wise to just let you sleep and to take care of Emile myself. You hardly get enough sleep as it is,” The man said sympathetically. Logan took Virgil’s face in his hands, gently bringing it towards him to inspect his dark circles. “You have all the reason to worry about Emile, but your own wellbeing is just as pressing a concern. I recall him telling me that you forgot to eat lunch today because you had to unpack items for his room.” Logan smiled sadly. “It worries me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil would never get used to being fussed over, even though it was a common thing Logan would do. A blush rose on his cheeks and he self consciously kept his eyes away from meeting Logan’s, feeling guilty for making his husband nervous, along with falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reading his husband’s emotions all too well, Logan pulled Virgil’s chin toward himself so that their eyes would meet. “Virgil. I know you often doubt yourself. But you are the most amazing man I have ever met, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I admire your artistic genius and modesty. Don’t let a simple need for sleep get in the way of your confidence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil’s face was completely red at this point. At a lack of words to respond with, he buried his face in Logan’s chest and heaved a tired sigh. “I love you so much Lo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan smiled. “I love you too. <em> So </em> much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There they stood for a while, holding each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan could feel Virgil slump ever so slightly against his body in exhaustion. Logan himself was also feeling rather drained, so he led them both to their bedroom. After crawling under the blankets, Virgil and Logan moved together to cuddle. Logan ran a hand through Virgil’s dark hair, and Virgil’s finger traced patterns on Logan’s exposed shoulders. They both felt safe and at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the two of them drifted off together, finally getting the sleep they deserved.</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They’re trying so hard 👏👏👏</p>
<p>(*ahem* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS AHH ILYSM TY TY *gasps for air)</p>
<p>Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8. It’s Not a Crush - Remile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy and Emile are way too oblivious for their own goods.</p><p>Chaotic pining is the result.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As requested by AnxiousBanshee, I have for you some high school Remile, which i love so much. Hope this works!</p><p>Lmk if y’all want a part 2 &gt;:)</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Swearing, implied sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy leaned back against the couch cushions and sighed dramatically. While he usually savoured the lazy Monday nights with his friend Virgil, he was hardly paying attention to the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s perceptive nature caught on quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Remy. What is it? What’s bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy was trying, really, but he couldn’t seem to focus. His brain just couldn’t keep itself away from a certain energetic cartoon geek that had been making him trip over his own feet for the past month. It was hard not to think about the gorgeous boy, with his adorable glasses and infectious smile and-</p><p> </p><p>“Remy. You have that look on your face. <em> You’re doing it again.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Remy jumped back in his seat and remembered where he was. Movie night with his best friend. Virgil was smirking at him from the other side of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about, girl? I’m <em> trying </em> to watch the movie. Gosh.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what movie are we watching again?” Virgil asked innocently, examining his black nails.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh-“ Remy glanced at the screen. <em> ”Star Trek</em>! Ya. My fave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remy, this is <em> Star Wars: A New Hope. </em> Which is what <em> you </em>suggested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same difference, babs.” Remy blushed and tried to play it off by sipping his iced coffee casually.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked amused. “Mmmhm. Because you definitely weren’t thinking of a certain someone… right?”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?! No <em> way </em> girlfriend! I don’t even <em> like </em>Emile-“</p><p> </p><p>“So it <em> was </em> Emile!”</p><p> </p><p>Remy realized his mistake after it was too late. Virgil laughed and switched the TV off, crawling forward in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Remy’s face heated up and he began moving away, seeing what was coming. “Hell no. Abso-fucking-lutely never, girlfriend. I am not talking icky <em> feeelings </em>like a 10 year old… NOT THAT I HAVE ANY FOR ANYONE BITCH.” Remy snapped after Virgil raised a questioning eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil just smiled in response to Remy’s harmless curses and cocked his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me <em> everything.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tell me EVERYTHING!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Patton screeched at the top of his lungs to Emile.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, bud, I don’t have a crush!! I just ‘conveniently’ seem to blush and stutter whenever he gets close. No biggie.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton giggled. “Suuuure.”</p><p> </p><p>Emile couldn’t take much more of this.</p><p> </p><p>Patton had been interrogating him for the past hour about his crush on Remy, his badass, quirky lab partner. Emile had accidentally dropped a comment about one recent class being extremely embarrassing. Patton was not letting it slide.</p><p> </p><p>“Emile. My bestest bestie. You are the smartest person I know. But you are being incredibly stupid right now,” Patton stated. He flung himself backwards on Emile’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am most definitely not being stupid, why on earth would you say that?!” The geek replied, sipping his water.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that Remy is eyeing you like a starving man eyes a meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Emile nearly choked on his water.</p><p> </p><p>Patton’s giggle fit returned as he watched the poor man regain his posture. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just sayin. You two should definitely talk to each other.” Patton’s pink skirt fell perfectly around his thighs as he stretched on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>If only Emile was half as graceful and beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Emile coughed a final time before answering. “There is no waaay he would be interested in a loser like me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“There is <em> NO </em>way he’d be interested in a loser like me, girl.”</p><p> </p><p>It was now Tuesday. Virgil and Remy walked the school hall to their class. The hall was relatively quiet, which made sense. The friends weren’t exactly keen on getting to class on time, so the corridors had mostly cleared out. Thankfully, their teacher Mr. L. Sanders seemed to have taken an unusual liking to the two. (which surprised both of them, because the other teachers always steered clear of them. Usually <em> everyone </em>steered clear of them.)</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes as they rounded the corner. “Uggghhh. For someone who’s usually such a flirt, you would think he’d know when someone was flirting with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, honey. The flirting is exclusive to special p-“</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because just then, Remy collided with another student who had also blindly turned the corner. They toppled to the ground, Remy landing on top of the poor person.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow…”</p><p> </p><p>Remy froze at the sound of the voice. Just his luck. <em> Just his fucking luck. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Just his darnity dang luck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emile would recognize that smell anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Mint, cologne, and iced coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Emile looked up to see the one and only Remy gaping back at him. The morning lighting shone perfectly on his face, accentuating all the nicest spots. His sharp, red lips were slightly parted. For a change, his glasses were pushed up to his forehead, revealing large, curious brown eyes that were a perfect contrast to the majority of piercing features. </p><p> </p><p>Emile was surprised that it wasn't a <em> crime </em> to keep those beautiful eyes hidden away so often. Their eyes met, and for a split second Emile just lay there staring at Remy until the other man blinked a couple times, then scrambled off of him. </p><p> </p><p>Butterflies swarmed Emile’s stomach once the reality of the situation finally sunk in. He had been <em> pressed against his crush. </em></p><p> </p><p>Emile didn’t know whether to scream out in joy or embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl! I’m like, so soo sorry. I’m such an idiot, omg…” Remy offered a hand to the man who was still on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>In Emile’s defense, it’s very hard to move after the person he loved just laid on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean. It’s fine. All’s good, or I’m good, are you good?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emile, you imbecile... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remy laughed uncomfortably. “Yep. All good.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well now you’ve gone and done it, Picani. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He forced his hand to grasp Remy’s and allowed himself to be hauled back up to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he stumbled forward ever so slightly and came in contact with his chest. His eyes widened and he looked up at Remy, who seemed a little surprised as well. </p><p> </p><p>Emile couldn’t help but not let go for a liiitle longer than necessary.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ok, so Remy held him for a little longer than needed. It’s not his fault.</p><p> </p><p>Emile was way too pretty.</p><p> </p><p>His wavy auburn hair had fallen in front of his face ever so slightly. Rosy cheeks graced his face, along with a small dash of freckles. His nose was cute and small, where his large glasses were perched.</p><p> </p><p>What brought Remy back to earth was the murmuring and snickering of some friends that he had forgotten were there.</p><p> </p><p>Patton exchanged a mischievous glance with Virgil. He swayed sweetly, blue dress flowing and bouncing. “You lovebirds gonna keep holding each other all day, or can we just skip straight to sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy and Emile pounced away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>The friends laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Emile looked stressed.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil finally gave Remy mercy by coming forward and placing a hand on his friend’s back. “To class?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy gulped and nodded. “Ya. Totally.” He spared another glance at Emile. “So sorry about that, babe. We have to… um. I guess I’ll-</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just <em> walk </em>you idiot, we’re gonna be so late.”</p><p> </p><p>And off they went.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Virgil and Remy walked away, leaving Emile with <em> many </em> questions and <em> many </em>emotions. At least he can cross ‘be mortified in front of a literal god’ off his bucket list.</p><p> </p><p>Patton sympathetically smiled and patted Emile’s head. “Oh, baby. Well, if that didn’t prove it to ya, I don’t know what will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prove what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding. He’s head over <em> heels </em>for you! Didn’t you see the way he completely blushed when he was on top of you?!”</p><p> </p><p>Emile himself blushed at the memory as he and Patton continued their walk to the bathroom. “Bud, I think anyone would have blushed that much in a situation like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would <em> not.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Would <em> too!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Their ridiculous friend banter continued down the hall as Emile slowly became his old, talkative self again. </p><p> </p><p>But unfortunately for the lover boy, Patton may or may not have gotten the number of a certain emo that he plans to conspire with <em> very </em> soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehhehehe</p><p>So I decided to characterize Patton as slightly naughty in this oneshot!! I actually so enjoy viewing him that way, but let me know what you all think of it.</p><p>Sorry for being very cliché with this one, haha. Couldn’t help myself.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed, requests are still open!</p><p>Bye for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9. Wolfsbane School for Villains - Logicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is a notorious villain and the most respected teacher at Wolfsbane School for Villains. But his partner and fellow teacher, Patton, couldn’t possibly harm a living creature... right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an amazing prompt by AceOfFates! I hope this works, I felt blessed being able to write it.</p>
<p>Just to clear up possible confusion, Patton is AFAB and genderfluid in this one.</p>
<p>Enjoy. This cost more braincells than I have. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings: Cursing, kidnapping mentions, violence mentions, knives, bullying sort of</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uuugh! Watch where you’re going, dipshit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton collapsed to the floor, books spilling from his arms. He desperately began to gather his things while apologizing. “I am so so sorry Professor Malicia, I should be more careful-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right. Little crap.”  The students surrounding the scene stopped their chatter and watched, obviously pleased to see some action during their day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton hadn’t actually done anything wrong. The hot headed Professor Malicia had happened to be in a bad mood, so she decided to take it out on an unsuspecting victim. Malicia had knocked right into Patton purposely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her black eyes and kelt over the teacher, gripping his collar and snarling. “I ought to beat you to a pulp right no-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MY, MY! What have we here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s presence alone practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded </span>
  </em>
  <span>respect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hall became completely silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan Berri had the most renowned villain past of any of the teachers who were former villains at Wolfsbane. Or any villain, for that matter. And it wasn’t hard to see why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was beyond intelligent. His wit had allowed him to outsmart any hero, not that he was lacking in combat skills. He was respected, idolized, and feared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and Patton’s husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The students didn’t dare speak up while Logan passed them, each of his steps reverberating dramatically thanks to the tall ceiling. Only murmurs and whispers were audible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Logan would </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Professor Patton...“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...-wish the hottie would murder for me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Shut it, Jake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whispers ceased once Logan stopped in front of where Professor Malicia was still gripping Patton’s collar. She looked nervous, but she held her glare on Logan. “Scram, Berri. This ain’t your business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan raised an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles. “If I am in the right state of mind, I believe my partner’s safety is completely my business. Now, If we analyze this situation, we will find that you are kneeling and I am standing, so I can think of twenty-three different ways to dislocate your jaw. So, If i were you, I would choose my next actions veeery carefully, Miss Malicia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sighed in relief. The woman knew she was fighting a losing battle, so to save herself, she released Patton reluctantly and stormed past them, only to be tripped by Logan’s foot. She landed smack on her face, leaving a sizable bruise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The student body bellowed with laughter at the infuriated professor who scrambled back up and ran away, face red with anger and/or embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan smiled at his handiwork. The students were still staring, so he yelled a quick “Don’t you all have somewhere to be?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got rid of them pretty quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the hall was empty, Logan turned back around to examine his disheveled partner, who looked slightly ruffed up, but physically unharmed. Satisfactory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders, bowing his head down and making himself look smaller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks… You really didn’t have to do tha-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have fought back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton giggled guiltily and wrapped his arms around his chest, somehow making his thin body even smaller. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t really need my help at all. In fact, I bet you also perfectly envisioned the twenty-three different ways I could have dislocated her jaw.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-four.” Patton mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan didn’t miss it. “Oh yes! How silly of me. Twenty-</span>
  <em>
    <span>four.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton cocked his head in suspicion. The notorious Logan Berri forgetting a combat skill as simple as that was practically impossible unless-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton blushed profusely upon realizing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His husband had made that mistake on purpose to prompt Patton into admitting that he could have effortlessly fought back against Professor Malicia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan watched this realization dawn on his partner in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooook. Well, I… You know I’ve long dropped my old ways, hehe…“ He laughed quietly, and Logan joined in. Patton was somehow always successful in bringing out a calmer, more playful side of Logan. He felt inclined to smile at his partner's cute reaction to the trick. It was almost intangible to the villain that such a soft creature could possess such a darker side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It intrigued him. It probably made him love Patton even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pronouns?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He/him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” Logan motioned in front of them. “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton’s brow furrowed. “You better get back to your classroom on time for the next lesson, mister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes. “Of course, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton smiled. “Just making sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began their stroll down the hallway to who-knows-where, only walking to have an excuse to talk to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Lo-Lo,” Patton began. Logan was grateful for the halls being empty. Not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>was to know about that cursed nickname.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… I don’t know… free tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan blinked once. “Patton. We’ve been married for 2 years and you are asking me out on a date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take that as a yes…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan facepalmed, but was secretly thrilled at the notion. “Anything for you, dearest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton squealed and squeezed Logan in joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being adorable. It lowers my defenses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. You should lower your defenses more often. It’s a good look for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this combat technique applies exclusively to when your comrade is MIA or severely injured. Elliot over here is the perfect candidate for this demonstration, for if they don’t wake up from their in-class nap during this very important lecture, I can assure you they will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>severely</span>
  </em>
  <span> injured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class laughed at Logan’s joke. Elliot’s eyes snapped open and they sloppily tried to organize themselves to look less asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The funny moment was abruptly stopped, for the door to the classroom had been slammed open. The students silenced immediately in shock at the person who was standing in the doorway, looking ready to kill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None other than Professor Patton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The students were appalled. Patton? Looking angry?! It looked foreign. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan saw his partner and quickly beckoning them to his back office, obviously ready to talk about whatever was bothering his spouse away from the snooping class. Patton stomped to the backroom, Logan following. Before closing the door, the professor turned and said, “Page 590. Read through it and answer questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the door was slammed shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you this mad since-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our son has been captured. Yes I’m fucking mad.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was surprised at Patton’s strong language before he truly processed what they had said. “Remy?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan paused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel bad for the kidnapper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I DON’T!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan laughed and fixed his glasses calmly. “Remy is better than we both were at that age. I’d be surprised if he weren’t back here in the next hour without so much as a scratch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I can agree with.” Patton reached into Logan’s desk drawer and pulled out a dagger, examining the hilt. “Which is why I’ll have to find him before he escapes so that I’ll have an excuse to…” Patton took a deep breath. “Beat up some guys for stealing MY son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan broke down in laughter. So Patton hadn’t dropped their old ways after all. It was hilarious and interesting to see these contrasting sides of Patton. Their demeanor had changed so rapidly over the past hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see the look on Remy’s face when they both got back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton rolled their eyes at Logan’s fit and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it for that date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they jumped out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beth removed her head from where she had been listening in on the office door and shared a disbelieving look with Elliot and Jake, who also separated their heads from the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elliot was the first to speak up. “Professor P. is secretly a badass?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beth leaned her back against the wall. “It seems so crazy. They couldn’t hurt a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake nodded in agreement. “Maybe this will lead Logan to finally divorce them and marry me-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elliot interrupted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan will not be marrying his students anytime soon, you horny bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake shrugged and giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla gasped from across the room. She had been searching around their teacher’s desk after the suspicious professors had locked themselves in the office. She had found something. “Or, maybe Logan already </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew about </span>
  </em>
  <span>Prof. Patton’s dark side!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all ran over to see what she was looking at. She had set a photo on top of the desk, stolen from one of the desk drawers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The friends that had just reached the table gasped together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a perfectly timed photo. Logan was fist-fighting a royal guard, and PATTON was pictured mid-kick, about to take out another guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes widened and they looked up at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had no idea who took the photo or when, but one thing was now for sure that they all screamed in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PATTON WAS A SUPERVILLAIN?!?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH ITS DONE</p>
<p>So this one was a little longer! It was SO cool to write.</p>
<p>Ty again, AceOfFates! Hope you enjoyed.</p>
<p>Lmk what yall think :P</p>
<p>Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10. Simpler - Prinxiety Soulmate!AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil could hardly live with the fact that somewhere out there, his poor soulmate was feeling all of his pain.</p><p>He didn’t expect the guilt to become SO much worse when he realized that Roman Prince, the person he had fallen in love with, also happened to be his soulmate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*tentative wave* A very late chapter? Who, me..? Nooo. Never.</p><p>Anyway, I am sorry this is late. I’m in the middle of a bit of a creative block, but I’ll do my best to get yall good content.</p><p>Thanks to INeedAGoodUsernamePlease for the soulmate request! (By the way, that’s actually a hilarious username &lt;33)</p><p>Muahahaha I had fun writing this</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Abuse, Descriptions of pain, Self-deprecating language, Cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman shut the door to his apartment just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>really bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He collapsed to the floor and cried out as another blow of pain hit his ribcage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part of it all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His soulmate was the one going through this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was attacking them. It was obvious. Roman could tell by the way the strikes felt. And this wasn’t the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another invisible punch to his jaw sent Roman to onto his back. Tears fell from Roman’s eyes and he grimaced with what little breath was left in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was becoming way too much of a regular thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least it wouldn’t bruise for Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman just wanted the pain to stop, for both of them. It was almost more excruciating knowing that somewhere out there was a person feeling exactly the way Roman did right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soulmate didn’t deserve this. Roman wanted nothing more than to know how to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s thoughts were hazy, but he eventually realized that the blows and punches weren’t coming anymore. He smiled tiredly. The pain was over for him. The aching and soreness of his poor soulmate wouldn’t cross over to Roman, because it isn’t pain from an external source. Roman was in the clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things probably weren’t going as well for the person having this done to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman had once hoped that a certain someone in his life would be his soulmate (and a part of him still very guiltily hoped that), but Roman couldn’t bear the thought of his darling emo feeling that pain. Roman was to hold the burden on his own. The last thing he wanted was for Virgil to be scared away by his silly complaints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of the man that he loved too much for his own good were interrupted by Roman remembering the movie night he had planned with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman got up and stretched. Thankfully, it seemed that the punches were completely gone, a blessing for both Roman and his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bliss felt amazing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil slumped up to lean his aching body against the wall. His whole body was hurting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has really done it this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only reason he kept trying to avoid Andrew was his poor soulmate that had to suffer the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some innocent person out there had to feel it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil knew it was his fault. He just should have stayed with Andrew. It wouldn’t have made him so angry. Whenever his ex-boyfriend would get angry, he’d take it out in ways that were pretty sucky for Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The good news was that Andrew was moving away. It almost felt like a dream that this man wouldn’t stalk him any longer. The bad news is that Virgil was left with a little good-bye present from his ex; the cruel beating that he and his soulmate just endured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made it so much worse that Virgil felt like he deserved it. He was the one causing someone unbearable pain. Virgil was the one who deserved to be hurt. But that wasn’t an option, for the wellbeing of his soulmate. On top of all this, a lot of inner turmoil was brewing over one beautiful man in Virgil’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roman Prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Virgil had wanted it to be him. They had met 3 years ago through friends (Logan had insisted with a smirk that he and Roman would ‘get along quite well’), and Virgil couldn’t help but eventually fall way too in love with the gorgeous and caring man. Every day he spent with Roman, he was further lost under the man’s spell, sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of infatuation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Roman more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why it could never be him. He had been abused by Andrew for way too long, and Virgil would never forgive himself if Roman had experienced his pain. Virgil felt guilty every time he wished for Roman to be the one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil groaned and lulled his head to the side, tears ruining his black eyeshadow. They spilled onto his frayed purple and black hoodie that hung off his thin frame. At least it would cover the bruises when he went to see Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just his luck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman had asked him a week ago if he was free to just relax and watch a movie. Virgil wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on Roman’s couch, safe in the strong man’s arms. But to have to pretend everything was fine would be the opposite of relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he couldn’t ditch his friend, neither would Virgil ever pass up a chance to be with Roman. He’d have to suck it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he wobbled into a standing position, Virgil hobbled to the door of his apartment. With Andrew having left and the windows closed, the only sounds that were audible were Virgil’s pained grunting and the sound of the door opening and closing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman heard a knock on his door. He grinned, a lovesick smirk stretching across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman rushed to the door and swung it open. “Virgil, my chemically imbalanced romance, how are-...” Roman’s grin faded to a worried frown. “Hey, bud… you doing ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>look ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyeshadow was very smeared. He looked very tired and strained, as if merely standing was hard by itself. One of his legs looked slightly more limp than the other, and his bangs had fallen back just enough to reveal-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A black eye?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes widened as he quickly ushered the emo into his apartment. “Virgil, what happened?! Are you alright? When were you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil paled and looked away shamefully. “Oh. It’s nothing. Tripped. I, uh… what movie should we watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman kept his worried stare, but decided to drop it upon hearing Virgil try to change to subject so quickly. “Well, I was thinking Moana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled. “Again? Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed and they started walking together to the couch. Unfortunately, they didn’t make it all the way, for after a couple steps, Virgil had doubled over and grimaced, holding his side in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman rushed to assist Virgil, gently placing his hands around the obviously injured man. “...May I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil knew it would be useless to argue at this point. He managed a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman tenderly lifted Virgil into his arms and carried him to the couch, placing him down and brushing his sweaty bangs away from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he have disregarded this?! Virgil was hurt and needed help. Whether he liked it or not, Roman was going to help him. Virgil had already been so strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil moaned and slowly shook his head. “M’ sorry, I’ll be fine, just needed to sit, I-“ He groaned in pain again, reaching for his side. “We… movie-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s unfaltering modesty and strength was bewildering to Roman, but his thoughts were very far from a movie at this point. He needed to take care of Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil… could you please let me see..? Roman asked, gently as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stopped moving. He bit his lip, but decided that he could no longer hide from his friend that only wanted to help. It always shocked Virgil that Roman was always so quick to put Virgil’s needs before his own. He hoped to someday repay him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil reluctantly nodded, so Roman reached out and carefully pulled Virgil’s shirt and hoodie up and over his head, discarding them on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman couldn’t hold back a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruises and cuts littered Virgil’s thin body. They looked horribly painful, but even scarier was the prospect of where they came from. The poor man looked devastated and embarrassing, wrapping his shaking arms around his body. The sight of it all mortified and devastated Roman. From the look of the injuries, someone had deliberately done them. This was no simple stumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil was hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SOMEONE HURT VIRGIL.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger and protectiveness were so strong that Roman didn’t even realize he was biting on his lip until blood was drawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Virgil spoke at the same time, both men reaching to their bottom lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met as realization dawned on them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s shaking became more violent and tears threatened to spill as he slowly realized what he had done</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roman was his soulmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which meant Roman Prince had experienced EVERYTHING.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil burst into sobs and curled in on himself. “Sorry, I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry, all my fault, I- I hurt you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears blossomed in Roman’s eyes as well. His heart felt torn apart at the sight of the strong, abused man. Roman reached forward and wrapped his arms around Virgil as he cried. “It’s alright. It’s gonna be ok. I’ll protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Virgil weakly spat. “I should have protected </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I could have prevented it, all your pain, I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry, you never asked for this, I’m so-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, please hear me out.” Roman took Virgil’s trembling hands into his own and began to trace calming circles on the back of his palms. “I- care about you more than anyone, including myself. Whoever did this to you, you definitely didn’t ask them to. I know you would have stopped it if you could. I know.” Roman met Virgil’s eyes again. The injured man’s gaze was ridden with fear and shock, while Roman’s was full of sincerity. “So this isn’t your fault. Trust me. And don’t forget, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> went through it as well, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one suffering the aftermath, not me. It’s time to focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil wanted to speak, but he couldn’t form words. No one had ever spoken to him that way before. He sat up painfully, unsure of how to respond, but knowing he needed to say something. “Roman, I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled. “ Now listen up.” He gently pushed Virgil back to a lying position on the couch. “I’m getting a first aid kit to patch you up. You’re staying with me until I know for sure that you have made a full recovery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I am sorry to say, but I’m not giving you a vote here. So shut your pretty little mouth and get. Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rest. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’ll talk about it in the morning.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil decided that protesting would be pointless, so he let his exhausted body rest limply on the couch. So many emotions, so much pain, so very tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But being with Roman made it all worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil managed a few words before he fell out of consciousness. “How did I manage to fall in love with such a selfless idiot…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was still kneeling in front of the couch, staring at the couch cushions 10 minutes after Virgil fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emo’s last sentence had left Roman </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>shocked. It was probably not ideal to bring it up to Virgil while he still had so much on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Roman couldn’t help but grin ridiculously and squeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were so much clearer now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This? THIS was bliss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Janus: TIME FOR SOME SELF-CARE BITCH</p><p>aaaah I love soulmate AUs. And I love Prinxiety. Lmk if yall wanna see more of this ship because duh it’s amazing</p><p>Bye for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11. Self-Care - Analoceitmus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is waaay over-working himself...</p>
<p>Virgil knows just who to call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by Lunatic19, thanks for the patience :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Logan’s eyes were lasers, they probably would have burnt a hole through his computer screen by now. At least, that’s what Virgil imagined as he entered Logan’s room for the fifth time that night to see if the overworked man had finally hit the hay. Unsurprisingly, his boyfriend was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was in the exact same position he had been in for the past four hours. His head kept moving back and forth from looking at the screen to writing notes and filling out papers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan lived a healthy lifestyle, but work put him on a different plane of existence - therefore, he would most likely work himself to death if he wasn’t stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil approached him and almost laughed at the fact that Logan didn’t notice his entrance. He shoved his hands into his pockets and broke the silence. “Hey, Logan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan gasped and tensed at the sudden noise. He relaxed slightly after recognizing Virgil’s voice, not stopping his work as he greeted him. “Virgil. Good day to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan, it’s past midnight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan paused momentarily to glance at his wristwatch in disbelief. “Ah. So it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil smiled. He tugged Logan’s arm. ”C’mon. You need sleep. Work can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan didn’t budge. “Work can physically wait, but deadlines wait for no one, and the passage of time is certain and unchangeable due to the lacking knowledge humankind had attained on time alteration in our existen-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ramble adorably when you’re stressed, but seriously. Like. Go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan blushed, but then sighed and set down his pen. “Fine. Only for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil planted a grateful kiss in Logan’s hair and began to help the man clean up his workspace for bed. A couple minutes in, Virgil glanced back to see that Logan had collapsed on the desk, fast asleep from the exhaustion. His hair drooped ever so slightly in front of his shut eyes, and his tie had loosened haphazardly around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s shockingly uncharacteristic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head sympathetically. Something must be done to change this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>who to talk to.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Lo-Looo~!” Remus hollered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil giggled into his tea, and Janus gave him a knowing smile from across the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan had just lumbered down the stairs, moving to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was either ignoring Remus, or simply not hearing him. His under-eye bags proved that he had just woken up, at 11:00 in the morning. Virgil was pleased that Logan had gotten enough sleep at last, but he was far from done with him. That man needed more than sleep to fix his overworked demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus would not be ignored. “Logaaaaan! Good morning, dearest!” Remus skipped over to Logan and grabbed his cheeks, pinching them. Logan rolled his eyes apprehensively while Remus ‘tsk tsked’ him. “My, my, overworked and stressed is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good look for you! What do you say, guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus rose from his seat and placed one hand on his hip, the other tapping his chin in faux thought. “I can’t help but agree, Remus. Our poor baby seems in need of assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan cleared his throat, peeling Remus off him. “I appreciate the sentiment, but my work has to be finished in a timely fashion, so I must get right to-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No choice for you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’re having a spa day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus screeched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And excellent idea, Remus.” Janus walked over to where he and Logan were standing, cocking his head in amusement. “Well, Logan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Time for self-care, bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus took that as his cue, grabbing Logan’s left arm as Janus took the right. They both dragged an apprehensive Logan over to the living room as he struggled and tried to reason with them exasperatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan glared at Virgil, who was trying to hide his laughter. “D-</span>
  <em>
    <span>DO </span>
  </em>
  <span>something! Tame these fools!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus cut in without turning his head. “Oh, he was behind it, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t hold back his laugh as Logan let a final groan before being taken away. Virgil may be in trouble with Logan, but at least his boyfriend was finally getting the rest he so needed. However, Virgil himself would never succumb to this dreaded </span>
  <em>
    <span>spa day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unfortunately, trying to calm down was pretty much the opposite of his job as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anxiety</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, he decided his job was done as the sounds of struggle died down from the living room and Logan was reined in at last. Virgil took his leave then, satisfied knowing he had successfully helped him out.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Remus?” Janus asked as they watched Virgil head out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeppers?” Remus hummed, not looking up as he painted his nails a jarring green color.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus paused until Virgil had completely left the other room. Then, he grinned evilly. “I think, Remus, that we have another side to subdue for some self-care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus giggled in understanding. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be a fun one.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is late!</p>
<p>Updates will prob be a little slower now. </p>
<p>Tysm for all the comments and kudos yall. I’m blown away. &lt;3</p>
<p>Bye for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12. Laugh - Pre-Relationship LAMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other sides were dumbfounded. </p>
<p>Virgil really had the most beautiful laugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyyy I’m back!! I might not post so frequently on this now... but don’t worry, that’s because I’M STARTING A NEW STORY SOOOOON YAY.</p>
<p>Anywho, enjoy this fluff for now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you call someone with no body and no nose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan finally glanced over his computer screen to glare at Patton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Patton, don’t you dare finish that joke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody knows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan groaned and rubbed his temples. Patton laughed from his seat across the table, and Roman joined in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil hid his smirk by burrowing deeper into his hoodie. He sat comfortably in his perch on the stairs across the room, scrolling through tumblr as the others finished breakfast. He had excused himself quickly, but didn’t leave the room entirely. He secretly enjoyed listening in on the other sides’ joyous conversations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His doubts and anxieties obviously made it difficult for him to communicate with the others, despite their constant reassurances. So he often settled for this distance. But it was entertaining (and, yes, very comforting).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others were far from privy to this in Virgil’s mind. He liked to imagine that they viewed it as brooding. Adds to the aesthetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Patton knows, of course.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan shook his head exasperatedly. “I have squandered my time away by residing in the presence of such idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alas, his words lacked any true bite, for Virgil could see a small smile gracing his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton caught Virgil’s eye and winked. “Logan, what sound does a witch’s car make?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The logical side tensed. “Please spare me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Broom Broom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What happened next, none of them would have ever guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil </span>
  <em>
    <span>cracked up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since they had accepted him, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others watched in awe as Virgil giggled away. His head was tilted back, hoodie having fallen off. His arms were wrapped around his torso, and he was shaking with every heave of laughter. He looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his laughing died down, Virgil opened his eyes. He sighed and wiped at them, but then froze immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were all staring at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil squirmed back into a more defense posture, biting his lip. “Uh… Sorry. That. About that. I didn’t, I mean-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton immediately jumped forward to comfort him. “No no no! You didn’t do anything wrong, of course not, it’s just…” Patton fumbled for the right words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan tried to help. “Well Virgil, what Patton’s trying to say is, from a purely statistical standard, based on every interaction and memory we have of y-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve never heard you laugh before,” Roman cut in. His eyes sparkled with admiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil, fidgeting uncomfortably under all the attention, huffed. “Um… yeah ok. You know what, I actually forgot I have to… do… stuff? Yeah, bye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sank out immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sides looked at each other in silence for a moment before Patton spoke out with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someday, he’ll know just how beautiful he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe some day.</p>
<p>Bye for now,</p>
<p>-March</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be funny when he wakes up... &gt;:))</p><p>...Part 2??</p><p>Requests are open, go ahead and ask. I’ll try to post daily.</p><p>Bye for now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>